Lilith and Liliai Kuri
by Sorchaa
Summary: XCurrenyly under constrcution.Sry for the messX Lilith and Lilia are twins.. both have powers, but who will survive and stay with the Xmen? Who will turn and go to the brotherhood, taking some along with her? R&R please
1. Prologue: Lilith and Liliai

**_Lilith and Liliai Kuri_**

Disclaimers: I do not own X-men Evo. Nor the characters, but I do own Airalan, Lilith,and Lilia.

_**Prologue:**_

Two girls with long black hair and clear, glacier blue eyes entered the Café, and make their way to the computer area. They take their usual seats, and log on. The Café was called Eternity, it was a coffee and computer place, and everyone in a while they would get live bands to play, or they would have poets come and speak.

Both girls the same, yet so different. One, but not. Their computers were closest to the windows, and they always spoke in hushed voices. Most people were use to seeing them there.. Only because this was the only place that let both girls in.. So un-natural they were, that some people were afraid of them..

Their time on the computers were spent playing a MMORPG. It was called Ayrilan. You entered it threw the computer, but you played it threw the mind. You could be something that you weren't.. get away from what you couldn't..

One began and the other followed. A warrior and a sorceress. The screens matched almost exactly. One, but not.

Logon: Akira

Password: Teller

Logon: Akina

Password: Demon

After logging on the girls, twins in reality but different in virtual, walked to their meeting place. The older twin Lilith, or known on Ayrilan, was Akina is a warrior of the dark elemental Elvin race. Whose hair was white as snow and thigh length, and eyes of fire. Liliai, Akira, was the same but not quite as her sister, as an Elvin sorceress. Her eyes were an eerie green against the bright red of her hair. Both are aged at 19, in and out of the game. Same height, size, weight, and nothing else.

The warrior Akina of level 40

The Sorceress Akira of level 32

One began and the other followed…..


	2. Chapter 2: Actions means everything

Chapter 2:

The girls took off the visors, shoved them selves away from the computer desks, and stood up. They were stopped before they could leave.

"You mutants aren't wanted here. Any longer. Do not come back." A man said to them. "Freaks like you, who can go in peoples heads should be locked away or killed."

Before Liliai could get to her twin, Lilith spun around and kicked the guy in the chest. He went backwards and into the computers behind them.

"Not wanted is one thing. Though next time you better make sure you're not up against a mutant with demon like abilities. You should watch what you're saying about mutants all together, we are much stronger then you. Stupid humans." Lilith said and walked out with Liliai close behind her

"You shouldn't have done that." Liliai started to lecture her sister. "He's probably calling Derek now."

"So what." Lilith said yawning widely

"Demon we're going to get shipped off to boarding school. In the States." Liliai placed her hands on the top of her head as they continued to walk to their foster home.

"Don't worry Teller. He can't to this to us." Lilith said and stuffed her hands in her hoody pocket.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"He can't do this to us!" Lilith stomped her foot.

"He can and he did. Did I not tell you?" Liliai said putting her bag in the overhead compartment.

"You saw this coming didn't you?" Lilith stuffed her bag along side her sisters

"No, but it wasn't hard to see with your own eyes that Derek wanted us away from him, but still under his care."

"So he could get the money still, but not have us around."

"Yeah, but why send us all the way to America?"

"So we couldn't rat him out. He knew that if Mrs. Kara got another call saying we were acting up again, he'd lose us. She can't get a call from America about us, it would get directed to him first. Therefore he'd lie about us the whole time were over there." Lilith said and took the seat near the window.

"Wow, you're actually thinking. Impressive." Liliai commented and sat down. "Never thought you noticed what was going on with him and us. You haven't been your self since we were placed in foster care for real."

"There's no need to worry about me Teller. I am stronger then you think, and am able to tackle any thing that comes my way." Lilith said and closed her eyes. "This is going to be a very long ride."

The plane ride took much longer the Lilith thought possible. As it came down she became restless and was the first one off. She jumped around until Liliai calmly came off looking much drained.

"Guess that's our pick up crew." Liliai said spotting their last name on a sign that a red-headed woman held.

Beside the woman was a man in a uniformed outfit. His Hair was brown and there was a visor over his eyes. As they began to head over, Lilith started to talk about Airalan.

"Are you two Kuri?" The man asked

"So you know how I powered up?" Lilith asked her twin

"Yeah." Liliai answered looking at the guy's visors.

"Well you're a few levels lower then me…"

"So what does that have to do with your leveling up?" Liliai asked

"I kinda forgot to give you this cheat I found on the internet." Lilith said smiling slightly at Liliai.

"Excuse me, but do either of you speak English?" The man asked looking at the red-head

"We, like, both speak it just fine." Liliai said in English to him

"But we prefer to speak the language we were taught.." Lilith said in Japanese

:Stop it.:

Why?-

:Because we have to live with these people. So deal:

We might have to be surrounded be people we don't know and have to like it, but that doesn't mean I'll play nice with any of them.-

"Alright then, let's get your bags and be on the way." The guy said leading them into the airport to retrieve their luggage.

…Shortly after they drove away from the airport, they noticed a school. The red-head pointed it out.

"That's Bayville High school. You'll both start there tomorrow."

Great! A new school full of mutant hating students.-

"Not everyone hates mutants." She said "By the way. I'm Jean Gray, and he is Scott Summers."

"You can read minds?" Liliai asked slightly amused

"Yes, we're mutants too. Everyone at the house…manor you'll be living at are mutants also." Jean said looking behind her too see the mirror images of the girls(minus the hair and clothing style).

Do not enter my mind again or you'll regret it dearly. I'll show you things no normal little girl should have seen. So I suggest you take heed when trying to pry in this head.-

Lilith flashed a picture of people dead in a house that was on fire. Blood was every where. A man's stomach was sliced so his intestines hung freely.

Jean gasped and turned quickly in her seat. Lilith smiled as her and her look-alike closed their minds off to everyone both each other.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting new people

Chapter 3:

"Welcome to Xavier's Institute for Gifted Youngsters. I am Xavier, but you both can call me Professor." Xavier said sitting behind his desk.

Liliai bowed slightly, still accustomed to the Japanese way "Hello Professor. I am Liliai Kuri. This is Lilith." Liliai said stepping ahead of her sister.

"Well one way you'll be able to tell her apart from her twin…" The Professor said more to him self then to any one in the room.

"Sir?" Scott asked looking up at Jean, who shrugged her shoulders

"Their hair and the way they act. Their attitudes." Xavier said getting a chuckle out of Jean.

"Yeah one preppy, one punk." Lilith spoke in Japanese to Liliai

Liliai looked at her twin and saw a mirror image of her self. All but clothing style, make-up, and their hair. Her hair was shoulder length, jet black (naturally) with unnatural red tips. She wore light colored make-up that went with only what she wore that day. Liliai's cloths, at the time, were light pink and a soft baby blue. Her shirt had Angel Lilith's hair was thigh length, like her sister's naturally jet black, and had neon blue streaks threw out making her blue eyes seem brighter behind the black eyeliner that covered her eyelids and was underneath the lower part of her eye. Lilith wore black baggy cargo pants and a black mess top with a bright blue tank top under it.

"Now Scott, why don't you take their bags to their room, and I'll have Rogue, come in, (Rogue was about to knock at the door.) Show them around." Xavier instructed then Rogue came in. "Lilith, Liliai this is Rouge. She'll show you around the manor."

"Hello. I'm Liliai and this is Lilith." Liliai said and bowed slightly

"Hey."

: Wow you both have the same attitudes:

Shut up. She does seem cool though. -

: Yeah she does, doesn't she:

I wonder if they have a computer lab here.-

:Ask her, I'm sure she knows.:

Why do I have too?-

:Because you haven't talked to anyone but me since we got here. And even that was in a different language then what they speak.:

Fine I'll….-

"Are you two coming, or are you going to stand there staring at each other?" Rouge asked then turned, and walked away without another word to either of them.

Both girls ran to catch up with her, not wanting to get lost in this new house.

"That was something I would have done." Lilith began in Japanese.

"Yeah I know." Liliai answered in the same language.

"Do you always speak in that crazy language?" Rouge asked stopping at the end of the front hall.

"Hai." Lilith answered with a smile.

"She said yes, this is the first time we have been around anyone whom speaks English fluently." Liliai replied

"You can talk it well enough your self." Rogue said and looked at Lilith

"We both do." Liliai said looking at her sister too

"That way's the den. It's pretty big for a den though." Rogue said pointing to her right. "And that way's the kitchen. I'll show you to your room."

She walked up the stairs and headed down into a hall called the west wing.

"West wing is for the girls rooms. And East are the boys. The lower levels are for the adults and guests." Rogue muttered and continued down the hallway. "The last door on the right is your room."

"Where's your room?" Lilith asked

'Wow that's the first time she spoke in English. Doesn't sound like her sister. She might be someone who I'd be able to hang with and no worry about her being scared. The other one could hang with Kitty.' "Right here is my room. I share it with Kitty."

They walked to the room and she opened the door for them. Two beds were set against the wall just after door opened. Two dressers and a closet were the only other things.

"You're allowed to decorate it any way you want too. Lights out at eleven. Curfew is at ten. I'll get you up in the morning. Wake-up time is at five. We train in the danger room every morning, before school. If you break any rules then you'll find Logan waiting for you down there every night and morning for how ever long you're in trouble."

So that means I can't have my fun-


	4. A Little Side Note

A Little Side Note.

Before I go on with this story, I would like to say a few things. One if you do not like this story, then do not read it. I respect that your taking time out of your lives to do this, but writing is something to be enjoyable, and enjoyed by the readers. Please have respect for the writers, and comment to your self. I have read the comments posted to me and I thank you for even reading my stories, but I write for enjoyment. I am not actually trying to place the personalities to every character as everyone remembers them on cartoons or movies. This story along with others are my plots and my characterizations. As for my "lack of proper punctuation", my schools computer has said often that I do not lack this, from the missing green or red squiggly lines under the words. Those of you who use or have used Microsoft Word know what I mean. So please do not say I lack in anything other then talent to have everything how you wish it… these comments are directed to one person, but for RESPECT of my reader I will leave nameless. Once again if you believe you are wasting your time reading this then you are also wasting your time posting a reply too. Thank you to those who are reading and having fun doing so. That is the reason I am writing. If anyone sees a mistake I would love for you to tell me of it or them, but do so kindly. Thank You…

IcePrincezz


	5. Chapter 4: The sight

Chapter 5

As Rogue turned to leave, Lilith stopped her. Her clear blue eyes shown with mischief.

"Okay now that you have all the rules out of the way. What is there fun to do here?"

"You two have never been to America before?"

"Nope" Lilith said looking around their clean room.

"Never." Liliai answered watching her sister

"Well there's not much more to do here, than there is back where your from." Rogue countered, laughing slightly when Lilith looked at her confused

"Are there any computers that have online game access?" Lilith asked looking hopeful

"Yeah. They have all the vide links you may need. Come on I'll show you them." She said and walked out of the room

Rogue took them to an upper level and opened big wooden doors. The room was cool and sent chills down Liliai's spine.

Something's unusual about this place.-

:I can see something frightening happening here, later maybe. Something bad will happen here soon.:

In here?-

:Yes. Us, but not with the dark girl. She poses a hendricks to any plan of action. You must become friends with her, you will be closer to her then even myself. A joining. She'll keep the darkness from growing, with our help.:

"You both look pale. Are you sick? Should I get the Professor?" Rogue asked

"No, don't worry. We're just thinking things threw." Liliai lied.

Show me.-

Lilith closed her eyes and sensed for her sister's breathing from that of Rogue's Slowing the beating of her heart to match her twins. Liliai forced her mind to replay everything. She opened her mind only to her slightly older sibling, now knowing there are other telepaths about. Slowly, so slowly the images, almost like a film, showed them selves to both minds.

_Darkness, strong and foreboding. Taking over everything. Three people stood in a room. All girls. One turned her back and walked away. The darkness took both in an instant. Leaving nothing to show. Cries of people filled the darkness. The smell of smoke. A man with steel claws appeared. The shadows waned slightly to show fire. Red, hot, consuming fire. The girls standing so still, so quiet. Pain caused one to fall. A wound across the stomach. Burning. Heat. Smoke. Blood. Both scared. The girl came back. No more claws to hurt her. A lot of blood. Puddles of metallic blood. Blue eyes looking up with pain. Blue and black hair wet and matted with blood and sweat. A cry. A cough of blood. Tears, so many tear. Silence. A touch of the girl. Both shook, both pale. Ghostly like. A woman with red hair. Men too. No smoke, no sound, no pain. Both taken away. Two split apart, taken away from each other. One good, one evil. _

Lilith opened her eyes and stared at her sister. A chunk of hair fell in front of her eyes that were now a cloudy and gray-like. She sniffed the air, no smoke. Her hand touched her stomach automatically. No wound, no blood, but there was a slight aching.

"I'm going to get the Professor." Rogue said and started to turn back the way they came.

"There's no need. I'm fine. We both are. I guess it's just cramps from the long flight." Lilith tried to assure her

"Are you sure?" She asked no wanting to be responsible if something were to happen to the new comers.

"We'll be alright." Liliai told her quietly

We, my sister, are never going to be fine. –

:I know that all too well.:


	6. Chapter 5: Meeting One's Death

Side note… I can't do the accents, but I'm tryin'. So, don't comment on them. Thank you. Oh yeah I forgot to mention in my Side note before. Logan is playing this game for the hell of it! So there doesn't need to be any reason for me explaining why he's playing a computer game. You see more teens and Adults playing games then you do anyone else. Just ta let ya know…. Love ya guys!

Chapter 5:

Rogue sat down at a computer next to Lilith. There was a bunch of people in the computer lab. A boy came over to Rogue, but stayed a few feet away.

"Do you know where Kitty is?" He asked in a German accent

"No, Kurt. And stop askin' me." Rogue replied

"Who are they?" He asked looking at the twins

"They're new. Lilith and Liliai Kuri."

"Hello. I'm Kurt Wagner."

"Hey." They said in unison.

"Do you want anythin' else?" Rogue asked

"Nope." He replied

"Then go."

The boy walked away, leaving them on their own again.

"Would you mind if we played a game?" Liliai asked

"No, go ahead."

"Could you let us know when you're leaving?" Lilith asked, "We don't wanna get lost wandering around this place."

"Yeah, sure." Rogue replied

The twins turned to the computers and logged on.

Logon: Akira

Password: Teller

Logon: Akina

Password: Demon

Not long after logging on they received an invite from Silent Wolf.

He wants us to help him fight. Akira

He's a human. We have our own missions to do. Akina

Still he asked for your skills. Are you going let him think it was all a fluke? Akira

Fine. Let's go. Akina

The warrior and sorceress warped to the place. Around them was chaos. They stood dazed for a moment, but then realized the danger once someone began to attack them.

X Do you see Silent Wolf? X Akina

X No, but fight and I'll keep up a protection spell. X Akira

X Ok. That'll work. X Akina

( Akina pulls out her katana and begins to fight the goblins)

Akina takes 10 pts of damage. +

X Your protection spell is too weak! X Akina

X You just throw your self in the way of trouble. Find Silent Wolf, so we can end this. I think Rogue might want to go sometime soon. She's not the type of person to sit around while pplz play games. X Akira

X Ok give me a min. And keep up you spell for your self. X Akina

( Akina moves threw the goblins fighting a few off.)

Akina takes 25 pts of damage. +

Akira takes 10 pts of damage. +

X Hurry up! X Akira

Silent Wolf takes 15 pts of damage. +

X He has to be close for us to see his damage. X Akira

(Akina continues towards Silent Wolfs area.)

X Hey my sister said get your arse over there so we can end this….well not in so many words… X Akina

X Lol. Ok. I'll follow you to her. X Silent Wolf

( The Human and Elvin warriors make their way to the Elvin sorceress.)

X About time! They want me dead! X Akira

X Duh, their goblins. No feeling for anything. X Akina

X If you stay behind you should be able to keep your spell around your self. Heal us and we should be able to keep everyone away from you. X Silent Wolf

X How 'bout you both stand behind me. X Akira

( Both dark elf and human move to stand next to the sorceress)

( Akira placed her staff on the ground, at an arms length, and began to cite a spell.)

( The goblins burst into flames, screeching as they died.)

The battle field became littered with charred bodies and the grass was brunt. Some patches were still ablaze.

X Ok where did you learn that spell? X Akina

X When I was level 10, but you have to be level 30 to use it. X Akira

X Oh hey Logan, Guess what. X Akina

X Huh? X Silent Wolf

X We moved. X Akina

X No. More like she got us sent to boarding school. In New York. X Akira

X Where at? X Silent Wolf

X New York city. X Akira

X Ok maybe we could hook up on regular internet, and swap code. X Silent Wolf

Yeah Maybe we could-

:Hey Rogue wants us. :

X We gotta go. X Akina

X Bye. X Akira

X Talk to you two later. X Silent Wolf

Logout: Akira

Logout: Akina

"You two play that game too?" Rogue asked looking at Lilith's screen

"Yeah." Lilith replied

"What do you mean 'too'?" Liliai asked standing up

"I use to play it, until my grades were found out by the Professor." Rogue said tugging her hair and brushing it behind her ear.

"Come on Lilith. I think you'll get along with my friend Logan. He's the one I told you about. With the danger room. He plays the game too. Said it keeps him from leaving here for sometime." Rogue said walking to a different isle

They stopped at a desk where a man sat.

"Hey wolfie. Time to wake up." Rogue said in his ear.

He took his visor off and looked up at the three girls. His eyes were the same color as his

hair. A muddy brown.

"This is Logan. The Danger room man. Logan, This is the new comers. Lilith and Liliai Kuri."

"Guess the internet wasn't quite the place to meet me huh?" Logan said to the twins

"Guess not." Lilith replied and smiled at him.


	7. Chapter 6: Search and Retrieve

KK Guys I am finally posting the evil guy part…. This all takes place two months after the twins move to New York. Just to let you know!

Chapter 6: Search and Retrieve.

A dark figure sat in front of a window covered in dust. He put out an eerie and ominous aura. A small smile formed on his lips. His eyes went to a bright blue from a cloudy like film that covered his eyes every time he uses his powers. He is able to see those far away from him, whenever he wants.

"My Lord? Do you see those who could harm our plans yet?" a calm voice asked from behind the figure

"Aye. I do indeed, but we will wait until we have all our plans set to move out. The one we want is a seer. She is held with others, but they will not give her up easily. She must be kept alive. Her skills can be trained still, and they cold be of use for us." The figure said as he looked out the window. Slight snow began to fall.

"My Lord, we will get her. Only she will stand afterwards. By your leave." The boy said, bowed and left.

The boy closed the door softly behind him and walked into a room filled with other men and boys his age. They all looked up to see him, and bowed their head in respect. He was obviously of some kind of higher rank then them and deserved respect from them.

"What's our next mission, Will?" A boy asked walking up to him.

"We have to retrieve a girl. Now let us get finished with these plans. I want to get her and quickly." Will said and lead his other, low ranking leaders to another room.

Two hours later.

Four men jumped into a mustang and pulled out of the driveway. Fourteen other random cars soon followed them. All were a dark color. As they drove, Will explained to his other leaders what was going on.

"So Lord Jonathan wants us to get the young seer, and keep her, only her, alive?" one of them asked. His blonde hair fell into his eye and he brushed it away.

"Yeah, Luke. You and Nick will clear the way for us. Kain, you will help me eliminate everyone around the seer, and get her out of there." Will said to his close friends "Luke and Nick will take Kain' s group and spilt them up between yours."

"Yes, sir." They all said as the cars continued to drive to the Institute.

Luke and Nick took Kain's men and took off for the slaughter. Will and Kain took then ten men in Will's group and ventured to find the seer.

"Ok, where are we supposed to find the seer?" Kain asked as they went in after the others.

"Computers. Something was said about computers, but I don't think their close by." Will said as screams echoed threw the lower and second floors. A girl ran past them and Will grabbed her by her hair. "Where are the computers?"

The girl whimpered and tried to pull away, but after seeing, he wasn't going to let her go she answered. "Third floor."

Will shoved her away from him and into another boy, he grabbed her and ran off. Kain looked slightly annoyed at the sounds coming from the manor. They walked up the first stair case to the hall with the boys and girls wings.

"What does she look like?" Kain asked as the started up the stairs

"Blue eyes, Black hair, Oriental like you." Will answered

A door flew open and a girl with long auburn hair came out first, followed by a girl with long light brown hair. Both of them were in pajamas. One was in a black pj set the other was pink and white.

Two more doors opened to show girls in pjs. A girl in light purple pjs and dark purple shoulder length hair. At the end of the hall a girl with black hair stepped out of her room. She looked around and saw the guys. The girls in pink and purple let out a scream and took off into their rooms.

Will only looked at the girl with black hair. Her blue eyes and blue streaks stood out against the contrast of the black wall behind her, and the color or her natural hair.

"This is the one." Will said and pointed at Lilith, "Kill the rest, but leave her alive."

"Kitty! Go to Lilith's room now!" The girl with auburn hair yelled

"Liliai stay in here. Don't come out. Understand?" Their target said.

"Have fun boys." Will said and started to make his way down the hall.

As he pulled out his gun, a figure appeared in front of him. This boy came out of nowhere. He was blue and had strange makings all over his body.

"Kurt, go to Lilith's room." Rogue ordered "Kitty's in there."

"Rogue!" A voice yelled over top of the screams.

Will and Kain, now in front of the man, with another puff of smoke he was gone. Retreating foot steps behind them caused them to turn around.

"How in the world?" Kain asked looking at the smoke as it faded

"Mutants." Will answered and began to follow.

TBC

Sry so short guys. Hopefully the next chapters will be longer, but I dunno. I have up to 10 written and chapter 11 is almost done. Now only if I could type faster to post…. Oh well more will come soon. TTFN!


	8. Chapter 7: Death of a Twin?

Chapter 7: Death of a twin?

Kurt, Logan, and Rogue ran into Lilith's and Liliai's room, Lilith acme in last closing the door behind her, and locking it.

"Kurt can you teleport a bunch of people?" Logan asked

"Yeah where do you want to go?" Kurt asked looking at Kitty who was sitting with Liliai on the bed farthest from the door.

"Take everyone to the computer room. It's on the third floor and the doors are heavy wood, hard to break." Rouge said, everyone look at her. "I've tired to get out of there once when Bobby and John locked me in."

They all gathered around the German boy and he transported them all to the third floor computer room.

Logan motioned towards a round study table and told the all t sit down. Once seated, they began to plan...well more like chatter loudly.

"We need to get informants down there." Lilith said loud enough for them all to stop and look at her. "We need to know how many people are down there and how many of those guys are in here with us. Also we have to get everyone out of here, and do it safety." They all knew she had taken control of the situation.

"So Kurt and Kitty can get in and out quickly." Rogue said being helpful.

"Alright then you two spilt up. Kurt take the boy's wing. Kitty, the girls. Then go down to the ground floor. We need to make a clear way out for them. Logan you and Rogue could do that right?" Lilith asked

"Yeah, no problem there. I'll make sure everyone down there gets out safely." Logan said and stood up

"What about the Professor?" Kitty asked in a low voice.

"Um... Kurt you get the Professor and bring him here. Lilith and I will protect him and anyone who gets here." Liliai said helping her twin.

Kitty and Kurt left the room together. Logan walked away from the girls as they began to plan more. He grabbed a computer and threw it across the room, smashing others in the process. All three girls jumped at the sudden out-lash. Rogue was on her feet and next to him before either twin could phantom what to do. She spoke in a hushed voice, calming him down. Not long after he strode across the room with her and she nodded her head to the twins.

"Be careful." Liliai said before they disappeared from sight.

"What in the world was that about?" Lilith asked

"He's pissed he can't protect more of the kids here." Liliai stated matter-of-factly

Her twin looked at her confused "How in the seven hells?"

"Empathy and Telepath...You honestly didn't forget did you?"

"Oh...um...guess I did." Lilith said and walked away from the table to close the wooden doors tightly.

Liliai stood and walked over to her sister. They watched the door, waiting for something to happen. Liliai opened her mind to the institute. She saw bodies of random people she's never meet, and a few of those whom she has. On the ground floor, she saw Logan and Kurt attacking men. Their friends Rogue and Kitty were nowhere to be seen. She followed the battle of Kurt and Logan, making sure neither of them got hurt. Lilith closed her eyes and sensed around her. Smoke was in the air, along with sweat and the smell of gunpowder. Her sister's scent was strong in her nose, making her sneeze slightly. Then the smell of men entered, strong and determined. Her ears told her they were close. The screams had died down, mostly for the lack of people still in the institute. Footsteps increased from two people to three. The scent of the third was anger mixed with adrenalin, also dashed with the scent of a forest, blood, sweat and cigar smoke. Clean and pure were anything but this scent.

We have company-

The door flew open and showed two guys. One had light brown hair that was cut short to peach fuzz. His eyes were the same color as his hair, a honey light brown. He wore dark blue jeans, and a deep red top with the sleeves cut off. The other one had chin length black hair, his eyes were a light blue mixed with grey. This boy wore black baggy pants and a camouflage shirt with the words, "You can see me now" on the front.

"Get the…" The one with light brown hair started, but stopped to look at them.

"Which one Will?" The other asked "Their identical twins!"

"Get the hell away from them!" A voice growled from behind the guys

Kain and Will spun around to see a very angry Logan. Claws extended. The sweat on his face ran down by his eye and he shook his head to keep it from blurring his vision. Both boys stepped away from the fuming Logan. Kain moved towards the girls without realizing it. Will just about backed himself into a corner by the computers.

The lights began to flicker and then died, drawing a scream from Liliai. Liliai dropped to the ground and screamed more. Lilith growled and fell to her knees next to her twin.

"The one with the red tips. That's her." Will said pointing to Liliai

Teller what's wrong? What in the seven hells is going on? -

: He's in my head. So strong. I can't get him out. :

What's he doing? I can feel it too. -

:Hurts too much. Let you go... Run. Logan. Hurt.:

Liliai closed her twin off from their bond. She covered her eyes and screeched. Lilith rolled to her feet and dashed towards Will. Something pulled her back. She turned to see clear blue eyes looking into hers. A flash of pain shown through his own. they were a reflection of the darker twin. She pulled from his grasp and found herself looking at Logan. His face. His claws still extended.

Something's wrong! -

"Logan? Get Liliai out of here." Lilith said in a clam voice. She began to move towards Will, but stopped.

:I'm sorry. Logan's mind is under our control. Demon, the sight. He's controlling me, making hurt Logan. Get out of here.:

"Not with out you, I'm not. Not without Logan either." Lilith yelled and punched the un-expecting Logan.

Before she could take one step, Logan's claws found their way across her stomach. Her army pj top sliced and fell down as blood quickly covering the tan with its crimson color. Lilith let out a gasp and pulled back. She looked up at Logan. His brown eyes were semi-normal, not so blank looking. Voices began to fade as she fell to the ground. A thud echoed in her hyperactive sensitive ears. She looked up and saw Logan laying in front of her, his eyes closed. He had a peaceful look about him, not as dead, but a clam sleep.

"Lilith! No! get off me! Lilith!" Liliai screamed as Will grabbed hold of her and began to drag her out of the room.


	9. Letter to you, again

Ok I'm in a little bit of a block. If you have any ideas, please let me know thanks, and sry for not updating. A lot of my stories are becoming short chaptered and cut up. As I said, I would love for ideas. Since teller isn't helping with that.

Ice Princezz


End file.
